The Will of a Single Man
by KuroiSenkou
Summary: Naruto Uchiha, older brother of Madara Uchiha and one of the strongest Uchiha to ever live, accidentally gets sent to the future. There, he finds that his little brother's and his friend's plan for peace through the creation of Hidden Villages didn't work.. He will show everyone that the will of a single man can change the world. Violence/Language/Lemons Not incest.
1. Naruto Uchiha!

**A/N: Well...I hate to say it but I deleted Death and The Maelstrom and my Avatar/Naruto story. It wasn't that I couldn't handle writing them, but they didn't have as much appeal as they did when I started writing them. Don't worry...I am planning on rewriting them eventually. Wouldn't be that hard considering I deleted them when they only had a single chapter.**

**Anyhow, this story is partially inspired by Madara's Brother by . It's a shame that he abandoned that story. Oh well...**

**Naruto is the older brother of Madara in this story and the second child in the family. This is a time-travel story and aside from the first 1-2 chapters, it will be set in the canon timeline.**

**Like with most of my stories, Genin graduate at 15.**

**Naruto will be paired with Naruko (Kazuko). Obviously it won't be incest. I would feel very uncomfortable writing incest.**

**Naruto will be extremely strong in Part I and Godlike in Part II. If you don't like the fact that Naruto will curb-stomp almost all of his enemies, feel free to leave. **

**Anyhow...I'm aiming for this story to be one of my main ones. Though This Road I Walk is probably the #1 Story I'm interested in at the moment.**

**So thank you for checking this story out and enjoy!**

**[Opening: Courage by Haruka Tomatsu]**

**[Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor any other franchise that may appear in this story]**

* * *

><p><em>Long ago, before the era of Hidden Villages, there were two clans of ninja. The Uchiha and the Senju. They were fiercely opposed to each other and constantly clashed upon the battlefield. It was a truly horrible period of time for everyone...children seven years of age or even younger gets sent to die for their clan. Fathers constantly die in combat, leaving widows and fatherless children behind. All kinds of horrible things happen in this age. <em>

_The story of the Uchiha and the Senju starts with a common ancestor...the Sage of The Six Paths. The Uchiha are descendants of the eldest child, Indra, while the Senju and Uzumaki Clans are descendants of Ashura, the Sage's youngest child. On his death bed, the Sage wanted to choose a successor and asked the two what they thought was needed to achieve peace. Indra responded that power is needed for peace while Ashura thought love and cooperation was the key. In the end, the Sage chose Ashura as the successor of Ninshū...and Indra, consumed by rage and jealousy, attacked his little brother. This conflict carried on in the Uchiha and Senju Clans._

_But there are some of them who can overcome their inherited need for conflict with their distant cousins. Hashirama Senju was one of them. Madara Uchiha, the strongest known Uchiha of all time, was one of them for a time. But one of the Uchiha put aside the inherited lust for battle for the sake of his dream of peace. Naruto Uchiha, older brother of Madara Uchiha, known as the First Founder of Konoha for coming up with the idea of creating Konoha as well as defining the Will of Fire for the first time. Naruto is one of the few Uchiha to completely get over the Curse of Conflict...and the scary thing? Naruto is still to this day known as one of the strongest Uchiha to ever live. Second only to Madara, only because Madara lived longer than Naruto and had more time to home his skills._

_But...Naruto was never as dead as both Clans thought.,,,,,_

* * *

><p>[Land of FireUchiha Clan base/Near the Naka River]

The loud cries of a baby rang throughout the large house of the Clan Head. Inside of the master bedroom, a sweating and tired black-haired woman lay upon the large bed. A nurse to her right smiled and handed her a wailing blue bundle. "Here is your son, Lady Kaoru." She stated.

Kaoru and her husband, Tajima, smiled down at their crying child. She hand long and straight black hair, black eyes, and a pale complexion that was slightly flushed from the effort of childbirth. "Look at him Tajima...isn't he just the most handsome little thing?" She cooed at the boy.

Tajima, who wore a typical off-duty outfit, had a small smile on his face. "Indeed...he has a mighty pair of lungs. One day, he will be a fine warrior!" He exclaimed proudly while embracing his new family. "So what should we name him?" He asked.

Kaoru looked at the child lovingly and replied "Naruto...that will be this boy's name."

"Naruto? What a fine name..." Tajima murmured to his wife and child.

[Four Years Later]

"Tou-san...Tou-san!" A little boy's voice shouted while running to the back patio of the Clan Head's house overlooking the Naka River. This is Naruto Uchiha...heir of the Uchiha Clan. He has short and spiky black hair, pale skin, as black eyes. Naruto is also wearing a black high-collared t-shirt, tan shorts, and black ninja sandals.

Tajima looked to his right and smiled at his excited son. He has always been a bundle of sunshine for the family, especially since his wife died giving birth to the youngest of his five children, Haru. "Naruto...what is it?" He asked.

"Look at what I can do!" The boy shouted and his eyes changed from black to blood red with two tomoe rotating lazily around his pupils.

Tajima gasped and thought 'The Sharingan at the age of four?! The youngest to awaken the Sharingan before Naruto was six years old!'

"Isn't it awesome Tou-san?" Naruto asked happily.

The elder Uchiha grinned and replied "Indeed. Now...I must begin your training starting tomorrow. Now why don't you go play with Madara?"

Naruto nodded his head and ran into the house, not noticing his father's growing grin. 'That boy will change the world one of these days...' He thought.

[Three Years Later/Naka River bank]

Naruto stood on the bank with his ever-present smile while the rest of his family looked on. There was Madara, Izuna, Izuna's twin Daisuke, Haru, and Tajima. "Alright Naruto, we've trained your body and mind sufficiently enough. Now it's time for the coming-of-age test. Preform the Grand Fireball Jutsu." The elder Uchiha ordered.

Naruto faced the river with determination etched upon his face and ran through several hand seals and reared his head back. "**Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu!**" He shouted and spat out a gigantic white fireball, which instantly evaporated the section of the river it touched. Naruto canceled the Jutsu and turned around to see the awestruck expressions of his family.

"Wow aniki...that fire was so hot..." Madara whispered in amazement with the other siblings nodding in agreement.

Tajima walked forward and clapped his hand on Naruto's shoulder with a proud smile. "That was a fine execution, sochi. Come...we'll have the tailors stitch in the Clan emblem onto your back. Later this week, we'll forge some armor for you." He stated.

As the family began to walk away, Madara looked up at Naruto with excited eyes. "Aniki, can you teach me that?!" He asked.

Naruto smiled and poked the younger boy on the forehead with his left hand's index and middle fingers. "Maybe later otouto. I'm going to be busy for a while." He answered apologetically.

Madara rubbed his forehead in annoyance and replied "You always say that..."

"Well that's because I'm always training...so that I can protect all of my siblings." Naruto spoke, before leaning down to Madara's ear with a broad smile and whispering "Just between me and you...you're my favorite little brother."

Madara gained a happy grin that matched his older brother's. "Then I'll become so strong that I can protect you one day!" He chirped.

Naruto ruffled the little boy's hair and stated "I'm sure you will Madara. One day...you will be the one to bring peace to this war-torn and hateful world. I believe in you."

Madara's eyes went wide as he suddenly stopped. After a few seconds, he heard his family shouting at him to catch up and he dashed off after them.

Naruto wouldn't come to know how much of an impact his confidence made on Madara for years...

[Six Years Later/Naruto: 13 Years old/Field outside of Tanzaku Gai]

Naruto stood in formation with a blank expression. He wore a black turtleneck long-sleeved shirt with the sleeves rolled up to just below his elbows, black cargo pants, black shinobi sandals which covered his entire foot save for his toes with white tape covering his shins, black gloves, and a set of dark purple battle armor. His hair grew out to his shoulders and had two neck-length bangs which framed his face with one of them covering his right eye. He also gained a crease under each eye and grew to a height of five feet and two inches. (Imagine Madara's outfit and hairstyle, only the armor is colored purple and his hair is shorter. Plus, his creases look like Itachi's.)

Next to him, stood Naruto's best friend and rival, Hideo Uchiha. He had very short black hair, a mischievous grin upon his pale face, and black eyes framed by think eyelashes. He wore the standard Uchiha uniform along with a black breastplate which covered his torso. "Oi, Naruto. How many wins and how many losses?" He asked cheerfully.

Naruto's eyes lazily focused on his friend as he replied "50-50."

Hideo grinned and activated his three tomoe Sharingan. "The contest this time is to see who kills the most Senju." He stated.

Naruto smirked and activated his own matured Sharingan. "You're on."

Suddenly, the two Uchiha heard a horn blaring out. "Prepare yourselves!" Tajima shouted from up front.

Out of a nearby forest, 2,000 Senju dashed towards them. "FOR THE SENJU CLAN!" Butsuma, the Senju Clan Head, shouted.

The Uchiha Clan gave a loud battle cry and Naruto leapt to the front of his kin. "FOR THE UCHIHA!" He roared while preforming a single hand seal. "**Fire Style: Great Fire Annihilation!"** He shouted and spat out a gigantic wave of flames that rushed towards the rival clan.

Butsuma looked startled and barked "Water Style users!" Several Senju dashed forward and went through hand seals and spat out an equally large wall of water that blocked the Fire Jutsu, filling the area with steam.

"Keep your eyes open!" Butsuma ordered.

Suddenly, multiple shuriken flew out of the steam and lodged themselves in the necks of ten of the Senju.

Naruto appeared in the middle of the Senju with a blur and viciously assaulted them with a barrage of deadly Taijutsu. He crushed the throat of one of them with a single punch and kicked another with enough force to snap their neck. "12 and counting! What's your score, Hideo?" He called out.

His friend decapitated a burly man with a kunai and grinned. "10. Don't worry, I'll still win!" He shouted back while incinerating two more with the Phoenix Flower Jutsu.

After several minutes, the Uchiha gained the upper hand despite losing several members. Naruto just finished killing 10 of his enemies with a single Fire Jutsu and turned his head. "100! How many do you have? Huh?" He trailed off as he saw his friend, who lost his armor, get impaled though the chest by a katana-wielding Senju. "HIDEO!" He screamed in horror and swiftly planted a kunai into the Senju's neck. Naruto ran up to his friend and dropped to his knees. "Don't worry, we'll get you back home!" He spoke frantically.

Hideo began to laugh weakly as blood trickled down his chin. "I don't think so...I've...got 100 too...by the way." He noticed that an enemy was sneaking up behind Naruto and threw a shuriken into their forehead as a final act of defiance. "101...I...win..." He whispered before finally passing on.

The sounds of battle rung silent in the wide-eyed Naruto's ears. He began shaking Hideo's corpse and muttered tearfully "Wake up idiot...this isn't funny. Come on Hideo...we need to get you back to Aunt Tsukino..." He began to feel a stinging sensation in his eyes as an angrily screaming green-armored Senju appeared behind him with a sword raised into the air. Suddenly, the fallen blade was halted by an ethereal black ribcage that formed around Naruto. The Uchiha stood up and glared darkly at the remaining Senju. His Sharingan morphed into a spiral pattern forming from his pupil(Indra's supposed MS).

He didn't know how the words came to him, but he automatically knew what the technique was called. "**Susano'o!**" He roared as his eyes began to leak blood and the skeletal structure grew into a black armored figure that completely covered his body (Medieval Knight). A sword made of black flames appeared in it's left hand as Naruto bellowed "SENJU! PREPARE TO DIE!"

Tajima's eyes went wide at the sight and thought 'The legendary Mangekyo Sharingan! The secondary level only our ancestor Indra achieved! How did he unlock it?'

"RETREAT!" A wounded Butsuma screamed, causing his fellow clansmen to flee.

"None of you shall escape..." Naruto whispered ominously as the **Susano'o** raised the flame sword. "**Blaze Style: Kagutsuchi..."** He muttered and the **Susano'o** slashed it's blade, sending a wave of black flames forward that incinerated 20 of the remaining 500 Senju.

Fortunately for the Senju, Naruto's Mangekyo deactivated along with the ethereal construct as he passed out from Chakra Exhaustion. Tajima watched their rivals retreat and exclaimed "The Uchiha have won this battle! Collect out wounded and dead. We're coming home!", causing his clansmen to cheer.

[One week later]

Naruto snapped his eyes open and looked down to see Madara snuggling with him. He smiled and ran his fingers though his little brother's hair. He heard a cough and looked to the doorway of his bedroom and saw his father looking at him sternly. "How long was I out?" He asked.

"One week...not surprising considering how much chakra it must've taken to use the Mangekyo Sharingan." Tajima replied.

Naruto tilted his head. "Mangekyo Sharingan?" He questioned.

The older Uchiha nodded his head and replied "Yes. The Mangekyo is the fabled second stage of the Sharingan according to our sacred stone tablets. You awakened it during the last battle. You are the first person to do so since the first Uchiha, Indra Ōtsutsuki. Tell me...what is the last thing you remember before using it's powers?"

Naruto looked down and muttered "I remember feeling unbearable sadness and rage at Hideo's death..."

"I see...it appears that the intense emotions brought about by losing someone very close activates the Mangekyo. It's best that we tell everyone that it happened randomly...if they knew that losing someone very close to them was the price of the Mangekyo, they'd be killing each other left and right. Once you're better...you should work to master your powers. I'm glad you are okay sochi." Tajima spoke softly before leaving the room.

Naruto looked down at Madara and began running his fingers through the little boy's hair once more. "I'll master these powers...I'll use Hideo's gift to protect the four of you. Because I love you guys more than anything else in the world...this, I swear." He muttered seriously, unaware that Madara was awake and heard the entire conversation between him and Tajima.

**[End]**

**[Ending: Shiawase Neiro by Orange Range]**

**So how was the first chapter?**

**The next chapter will finish off the Clan War Era and start the main storyline.**

**It will move kinda fast, as there aren't many important moments to cover other than the awakening of Naruto's Mangekyo along with two other events.**

**In regards to Naruto's Mangekyo, he has two canon powers and one original power.**

**Right Eye: Amaterasu & Blaze Style**

**Left Eye: ?**

**Both Eyes: Susano'o.**

**His original ability will be introduced next chapter. Little fact about it...it will be the strongest Mangekyo power in existence aside from Susano'o, though it's appearance may be weak it's pure power and the capabilities that come with it are devastating once mastered.**

**I don't know if anybody caught it, but Naruto is to Madara what Itachi was to Sasuke (When Sasuke actually loved him)**

**Anyhow, next update will be either my Naruto/DMC/RWBY story or I will upload a different story...I have a few excellent ideas floating around in my head...*Cough cough*Narutoisdantesson*cough cough***

**Follow, Favorite, Review!**


	2. I Have A Dream!

**A/N: Hello again! Welcome to the second chapter of The Will of a Single Man!**

**This chapter will be the last of the prologue arc!**

**To answer some concerns:**

**1: No...I have no plans to give Naruto Wood Style at the moment. His elemental jutsus and his Mangekyo are devastating enough.**

**2: The Senju only seemed weak because Naruto is in a league of his own compared to the normal grunts. And of course I gave him the Mangekyo. I wouldn't write an Uchiha Naruto story without giving one to him at some point.**

**3: I can't remember if I said this already, but all the stories I have on my profile help me keep my interest along with the reviews. The only reasons I haven't given up on writing is because I write what I want, when I want and also because I have such great supporters. Due to lacking a schedule, I feel no pressure. No pressure makes things much easier, considering most of my free time goes to either writing or coming up with ideas for you all to enjoy.**

**4: I will not answer whether or not Naruto will get over the hatred for the Senju. But even if he did, he will probably feel at least a small bit of resentment towards most of them for reasons I will explain in this chapter.**

**5: Yeah I realize that I rushed through the last chapter a bit as my grammar could use a little work. Hopefully I corrected that problem with this chapter. Just doing the best with what I got...**

**By the way, I've changed my mind. Naruto won't be Godlike until the end of the story, but he will be pretty damn close throughout most of it. I intend to give him a couple of people that can rival him after all.**

**And I changed a little bit of the introduction last chapter regarding Naruto's role in the history books during the start of canon.**

**Anyhow...on to the story!**

**[Opening: Courage by Haruka Tomatsu]**

**[Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any other franchises that may appear in this story]**

* * *

><p>[Two Years LaterUchiha Compound]

Tajima sighed as he finished off the last of his blasted paperwork. It has been two years since he had last seen his eldest son. After he awakened the Mangekyo, Naruto asked for permission to go on a training trip in order to master his newfound powers and his elemental Jutsu, and the elder Uchiha agreed. Tajima grimaced slightly. He still doesn't know how he's going to tell Naruto that Haru and Daisuke were killed by the Senju one year ago. Suddenly, he heard a light tapping on the sliding wooden door and shouted "Enter!"

His breath left his body at the sight of the visitor. Naruto returned, looking like a proud Uchiha warrior. He wore his standard outfit only without sandals (picture his armored clothing from last chapter. Unless I say differently, that is what he always wears). Naruto also grew to a height of five feet and seven inches and his hair grew out to the middle of his back, which was kept in a low ponytail (Madara's hairstyle, but the back of his hair is in a ponytail). "It's good to see you, tou-san. How has the Clan been?" The fifteen year old asked in a somewhat deep voice.

"It's been...alright my son. Madara and Izuna have missed you greatly, Madara is even turning out to be a prodigy like you are. Not as big of a prodigy as you are, but a prodigy nonetheless." Tajima replied stoically.

Naruto narrowed his eyes as they bled into the famed crimson Sharingan. "You only mentioned Madara-otouto and Izuna-otouto. What of Daisuke and Haru? And where are Madara and Izuna? He questioned slowly.

His father flinched. "Madara and Izuna are on a mission and Daisuke along with Haru...they were killed by the Senju one year after you left. I would've sent a messenger hawk to you, but we didn't know where you were." He answered with sorrow.

Naruto's hair shadowed his eyes and he whispered ominously "When are we expected to clash with the Senju again?"

"In three days...near the border of the Land of Fire and the Land of Rice. Why?" Tajima asked with a quirked eyebrow, but he already knew his heir was out for blood.

Naruto looked at his father with his Mangekyo glowing darkly and a vicious smile etched on his pale face. "I'm sure you wanted to see the full extent of my new powers? Come with me to the battle. Only you and I will go. I'll annihilate all of them." He stated with a thirst for blood evident in his voice.

Tajima nodded. "Very well. If you are that confident in your abilities, I will trust you. Keep in mind, we are talking four of the Senju Clan's best plus Butsuma's youngest child. Even I would have trouble against them." He warned.

Naruto merely gave him an emotionless smile. "With Hideo's gift...nobody can stand against me. I will say this though...my vision has recently deteriorated after using it. I believe eventual blindness is a side effect of using a Mangekyo." He stated before walking out the door.

[Near the Border of the Land of Fire/Three Days Later]

Naruto and Tajima stood in a large clearing side by side in their usual combat armor. Across from them, the Senju warriors looked at them in amusement. "Only two Uchiha come for us? Not only that, but the clan head and some other nobody? This will be easy..." The leader said smugly.

"Sir...we should be cautious. That boy's chakra feels dangerous...every last instinct of mine wants me to run." A small boy with bushy light brown hair and an x-shaped scar on his right cheek, and wore green armor warned.

"Quit being so worried Kawarama. We are the Senju's best after all." Another one drawled nonchalantly.

Naruto looked at their formation, two rows of two ninja with Kawarama in the middle, and smirked darkly. "Tou-san...you have already witnessed my Amaterasu and Susano'o...but nobody in my two years of traveling have ever seen my other power and lived to tell the tale." His eyes morphed into the Mangekyo and his left eye began to glow as he muttered "**Bishamon**..."

A blue energy began to swirl in his right hand and it grew until it formed a giant cleaver-like sword with bandages wrapped around the handle, which had blue chakra flickering off of it like small flames. Naruto pointed it at the row furthest to his left and raised the sword into the air as his chakra was channeled into the tip. "**GETSUGA TENSHŌ!**" He roared and swung the massive blade downwards, sending a massive crescent-shaped wave of chakra forwards that completely obliterated the two surprised Senju and created a long trench within the earth in it's wake.

"GIN! HIRO!" The leader and his last two subordinates screamed in horror.

Tajima looked shocked and said "What devastating power...so you can summon an ethereal blade to your aid that has it's own special powers?"

"Almost correct...I can summon quite a number of swords. Some of them have special powers but most of them don't. But using them all at once is a death wish for any opponent that I may face. Unfortunately I am incapable of using more than fifty percent of the full capabilities of **Bishamon**. No matter...it's enough to deal with these fools." Naruto answered coldly and glared at the surviving Senju.

"Kawarama...run. We'll try to hold him off as long as possible. It seems as though Tajima is just observing for now, so that might buy us more time." The leader ordered as he and his other adult companion shifted into a combat stance.

The child looked at them with determination and replied "I can't leave you here against him! All three of us may-"

"THAT'S AN ORDER!" The leader barked.

"Godspeed...Kagami...Hiroshi!" The young Senju yelled as he dashed into the forest behind them.

Naruto gave the two an amused smile and asked "You do know that I'm going to hunt him down and slaughter him after I'm done with you, right?"

"By the time you are done with us, he will have already escaped." Kagami, the leader stated in determination with a kunai gripped tightly in his hand.

The cleaver in Naruto's hand vanished and was replaced with a pure white katana with a long white ribbon flowing from the bottom of the handle. "We shall see. **Sode no Shirayuki: Juhaku!**" He called out while impaling the ground with his sword, which created a trail of ice that sped across the earth at an extremely swift pace.

Kagami leapt out of the way and shouted "Hiroshi, move!" It was for naught, as his subordinate did not have enough reflexes to dodge the ice-attack on time and ended up getting frozen on contact within a large pillar of ice before he even had the chance to scream.

"The elites of the Senju? It is either the fact that I am leagues above your level...or you are just too weak. But, you're next." Naruto declared ominously and vanished in a blur. He reappeared directly in front of Kagami and slashed his katana downwards. The Senju barely managed to block the attack with his kunai, which quivered underneath the force the teenage Uchiha was putting into the clash.

"What...what are you?! Are you a monster?!" Kagami demanded through gritted teeth.

Naruto gave the man a devilish smile and replied "Towards the people who killed my little brothers? I shall become the devil himself till I get my vengeance."

Naruto kicked the man in the chest with enough force to make him drop his knife and slashed the Senju several times, cutting through the armor and leaving ice creeping out of the wounds. Ignoring his foe's screams, the Uchiha stabbed the ground several times in a semi-circular pattern and held the sword up around the height of his head as ice particles flowed from the holes in the ground and gathered onto the tip of his blade. "**Tsugi no Mai: Hakuren!**" He shouted while stabbing his blade forward. The ice that was gathered suddenly exploded into an avalanche of freezing wind, which instantly turned Kagami and several trees behind him into ice.

"Come. We have a little rat to find." Naruto stated after dismissing **Sode no Shirayuki,** which caused everything that was covered in it's ice to shatter apart.

[Meanwhile]

Kawarama ran through the forest towards the rendezvous point as fast as his shaking body could go. As a sensor, he was able to feel the massive waves of icy chakra from where he left his comrades. He also felt their two chakra signatures suddenly disappear and he felt the Uchiha rapidly approaching.

The brown haired boy began to shed tears and muttered "I just want to see Hashirama-nii, Tobirama-nii, and Itama-nii one more time! I'm so scared..."

"You should be scared, brat." A voice stated darkly as the small Senju stopped running and brandished a kunai at the two Uchiha in front of him.

"I-I may die here...but I'm n-not gonna go without a fight!" Kawarama shouted shakily and dashed at the teenage Uchiha in front of him, who held the cleaver blade to his side.

"I don't like killing children...but you are my enemy...and I'm out for blood." Naruto coldly stated while lifting the sword slightly.

SQUELCH!

Kawarama stopped his run after he went slightly past Naruto with wide eyes and his torso and lower half separated at the waist with a spray of blood. Naruto dismissed the sword and looked down at the lower half with his Mangekyo activated. "I think I'll leave them with only half of you to bury. Amaterasu." He muttered as his right eye began to bleed, engulfing the dying boy's lower body in black flames.

Naruto's eyes suddenly throbbed and he dropped to his knees with a grunt. "Sochi...what's wrong?!" Tajima questioned in concern while kneeling down to his son's level.

The younger Uchiha blinked a few times and frowned. "It's starting to happen...my vision is going bad because of the use of the Mangekyo. I noticed that the progression of the blindness is accelerated when I activate the Bishamon in particular. I'd say that I probably have a couple more uses before I go completely blind." He answered grimly.

"Do you have an idea of how to fix it?" His father questioned with an equally large frown.

Naruto nodded and replied "I have one that may work, but it might be frowned upon by the clan. There's a possibility that replacing my eyes with those of a fellow Uchiha may fix the problem. It would be better if we used the eyes of a close relative though, since there would be less of a chance that their eyes would get rejected."

"Well...we do store our fallen kin's eyes so that our enemies won't obtain them should they resort to grave robbing. That...and for instances such as this one. Now come...our mission is accomplished." Tajima stated as he helped his son stand up.

"Yeah...hopefully Madara-otouto is done with his mission. I want to spend time with him." Naruto said with a nod as the two Uchiha leapt into the trees.

[Three days later/Uchiha Clan Compound]

Naruto walked through his home with a smile. He wore a black long-sleeved kimono top that lacked a Clan emblem and showed off some of his bare chest with a matching sash along with tan pants and wooden geta sandals. He entered a rather bare room and saw his precious little brother laying on the bed reading a Jutsu scroll. His hair grew out to his shoulder and remained spiky. Madara also grew to a tall height for his age and wore the same clothing as Naruto, except his top was dark blue and he wore black thonged sandals.

"Madara...come out with me. There's a good spot down on the banks of the Naka River for skipping stones." Naruto told the boy.

"Skipping stones? Sure...wait..." Madara looked up from his scroll and saw his big brother in front of him with a wide smile. "ANIKI!" The young teenager screamed and tackled the older Uchiha in a hug.

Naruto chuckled and ruffled Madara's hair with softened eyes. "Look at you...you've grown nicely otouto." He stated warmly.

"I've missed you...I didn't know if you were going to come back or not..." Madara sniffled.

"Oh Madara...I would never die till I've seen you grow up into the fine man I know you will be. I'll tell you what...I know you have a fire affinity just slightly below me. How about I teach you one of my original Jutsu? I can sense you have the chakra capacity to at least learn it." Naruto offered.

Madara looked at him with wide and tear-stained eyes. "You mean?"

The older Uchiha nodded with a smile. "That's right. I'm going to teach you **Great Fire Annihilation**." He stated, causing his little brother to burst into cheers. "Enough of that. Now, let's be off!" Naruto chuckled while guiding the boy out of the house.

[30 minutes later/Naka River Bank]

Naruto sat on the rocky bank with a smile, watching Madara try and fail to get a rock to the other side. "Next time...I'll make it to the other side." Madara muttered while repeatedly tossing a rock up and catching it.

Suddenly, a rock was thrown from behind the two brothers that skipped all the way to the other side. They turned around and saw a grinning tan-skinned boy with a black bowl-cut hair style and an outstretched arm. "The trick to getting it is to aim a little higher when you throw it." The new boy said.

"I know that! If I really want it, it'll get there!" Madara barked in annoyance.

Naruto turned a scrutinizing eye to the boy and curiously asked "Anyways...who are you?"

"I guess you can say that I'm currently your rival in skipping stones...but unlike your friend there, we made it to the other side!" The boy replied cheerfully.

"He/I mean't your name..." The Uchiha brothers deadpanned.

The boy chuckled sheepishly and said "I'm Hashirama. I can't tell you my surname..."

"Hashirama eh? Looks like this time, I'll make it to the other side!" Madara shouted with a stern face as he threw the stone about three quarters of the distance across the water.

Hashirama narrowed his eyes slightly and thought 'Shurikenjutsu...'

Madara stood in place for several seconds before swiftly turning around with an angry expression. "BASTARD! YOU WERE STANDING BEHIND ME ON PURPOSE TO MESS ME UP WEREN'T YOU?! I'M THE KIND OF GUY WHO CAN'T EVEN TAKE A LEAK IF SOMEONE IS STANDING BEHIND ME!" He comically screamed.

Suddenly, Hashirama was sitting on the ground, hugging his knees to his chest with a depressing cloud hanging above his head. "I...I'm sorry..." He mumbled forlornly.

Naruto patted the boy's back comfortingly and stated "I'm sure my little brother didn't mean anything by it, so don't be upset!"

"I didn't know that your brother had such annoying mental issues..." Hashirama told him depressingly.

"I CAN'T TELL WHETHER OR NOT YOU ARE A GOOD OR A BAD GUY, JERK!" The younger Uchiha comically screamed again.

Hashirama jumped back to his feet and laughed jovially. "But you do understand that I'm better than you at skipping stones!" He exclaimed, which made Naruto burst into laughter as well.

"NEXT TIME I'LL USE YOU BOTH AS THE STONES!" Madara hollered.

Both Hashirama and Naruto got into fetal positions with a dark cloud hovering over them.

"I'm sorry...I'm willing to be thrown into the river to make up for it. Go ahead..." Hashirama muttered.

"Madara-otouto...your mean words wound me..." Naruto whispered sadly.

"ANIKI, QUIT BEING SUCH A CRYBABY! AND YOU!" Madara pointed at the sulking Hashirama. "I CAN'T STAND YOU, GO AWAY!"

Hashirama began to drag his feet towards the forest behind them as he said "Alright then..."

The younger Uchiha snatched his new companion by the collar and shouted "No, wait!"

Hashirama turned his head with a saddened expression. "Well...do you want me to leave or not?" He asked.

Naruto stood up and looked over at the river with hardened eyes. "Hey guys...look at the river." He commanded seriously.

The younger teenagers looked at the river and saw an armored corpse floating face down in the water. Hashirama ran forward and across the water, surprising the two Uchiha. "The Hagoromo Clan...you two ought to head home. War will soon reach here. I gotta go." He spoke and leapt to the other side of the river. "See you later...umm...what are your names?" He asked.

Naruto smiled and replied "I'm Naruto and this is my otouto, Madara. We can't reveal our surnames because the Shinobi Code states that we shouldn't reveal our surnames to strangers."

Hashirama turned to his two acquaintances with a grin. "So...you two are shinobi as well." He stated before running off, with the Uchiha running the opposite direction.

[1 hour later]

Naruto and Tajima walked into the hospital of the compound with stern expressions. The elder Uchiha turned to the doctor and asked "Did you retrieve the eyes?"

The doctor nodded and pointed at a jar filled with green liquid, which had two matured Sharingan eyes floating within. "Here they are. Hideo's right?"

Naruto looked shocked and turned to his father. "You are transplanting Hideo's eyes into me?" He questioned.

"Of course. Your little brothers' eyes weren't grown enough to transplant and Hideo is my nephew. Besides...I'm sure he'd want you to have them should you need them." Tajima replied.

Naruto stepped forward and laid down upon the operating table and said "Very well. I will use Hideo's newest gift to protect my family...my Clan." With that, he was put under.

[One Week Later]

Naruto, whose eyes were covered in bandages, and Tajima stood in the hospital once more. The doctor in front of them smiled and said "Well Naruto-sama, your new eyes should be properly healed by now, so you're free to remove the bandages."

The Uchiha heir did as the doctor told him and opened his eyes, making Tajima gasp. "Naruto...your eyes have changed again." The man stated.

Naruto walked over to a nearby mirror and quirked an eyebrow. The Mangekyo now resembled a normal three tomoe Sharingan, but the tomoe were replaced by three small spirals. "This is different. I also feel that these eyes are much more powerful than my old Mangekyo. I need to test them out...**Amaterasu**." He muttered while looking at his discarded bandages, which were instantly incinerated by black flames. "**Susano'o**." A black ribcage also swiftly surrounded him, and he promptly deactivated it. "And finally...**Bishamon**!" He called out, causing **Sode no Shirayuki **to appear in the space above him. "Very interesting. With the normal Mangekyo, I felt pain whenever I used one of it's techniques followed by a slight deterioration of vision. Now...I don't feel any pain nor are my eyes weakening. Plus...my Mangekyo techniques are much stronger than before. This...this is a new kind of Mangekyo." He stated in awe as the blade disappeared.

"That was unexpected. What shall you name this new stage of the Sharingan?" The doctor asked.

Naruto grinned and replied "It will be called the** Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan**, due to the eternal sight I now possess."

[Two Days Later]

Naruto and Madara walked up to the same bank they met Hashirama at, only to see the boy staring out forlornly into the water. "Hashirama...what's wrong?" The eldest Uchiha brother asked in concern.

"It's nothing..." Hashirama replied distantly.

Naruto sat down next to him and said "You can talk to me...I'm a good listener."

The younger boy remained quiet for a few seconds, then replied "My younger brother died...The reason why I came here is because by looking into the river, I feel like all of my vague emotions gets washed away. Your names are Naruto and Madara, right? Do you two have any other siblings?"

The two raven-haired teenagers looked sad before Madara answered "We have three other brothers...younger siblings to be precise...or I should say we had three other brothers."

The two brothers picked up a rock and walked to the edge of the bank. "We're shinobi. We might die at any time. The only way not to die...is to show what you really think and feel to your enemy, without hiding anything...and become allies with them." Naruto spoke to a wide-eyed Hashirama.

"But that's impossible...because it's not possible to see what a person really thinks and feels deep inside." Madara added as the two brothers reared their hands back. "You don't even know if they seethe at all..." He muttered as the duo threw their stones across the water.

"Is it...really impossible to show each other our real thoughts?" Hashirama asked in curiosity.

The two rocks hit the other side and the two brothers smirked. "I don't know for sure...but I believe that it can happen one day. It's why I've been coming here for a while. Because when the stones reach the other side...it gives me hope that our thoughts will reach the other side of our conflicts." Naruto spoke passionately.

"It looks as though that there is finally a way for it to happen. Not only you both...but I have also reached the other side." Madara finished quietly.

'I found two people...two people that understand me!' Hashirama thought in wonder.

[Two Weeks later]

Over the past two weeks, the Uchiha brothers met with Hashirama every day at the same spot. The trio quickly became great friends and honed their skills together, all without revealing their surnames. Currently, Naruto was sitting across from a battered Hashirama and Madara...

"You both have excellent Taijutsu skills. Well beyond the average for your age, but still beneath my level. Not fret though...lasting as long as you did is more than what most people can say." He praised, making his two companions beam in happiness. "Now...it's time to work on ninjutsu." He added as he closed his eyes and expanded his senses. "Hashirama...you have a very powerful Earth and Water affinity along with something else I can't quite identify...but it feels very connected to nature itself." Naruto stated to his brown-haired student.

"What should I do to practice my affinities, Naruto-sensei?" He asked.

"I can't teach you anything about Earth, but I also have a powerful secondary affinity to Water. Take a leaf and try to make it wet with Chakra. The point of this exercise is to learn how to convert your normal chakra into elemental chakra. Imagine your chakra as a gentle wave and it should come to you with practice. GET TO IT!" Naruto barked, making Hashirama jump up into a salute and run to the trees to grab a leaf.

"Now Madara...while you don't have a secondary affinity, your Fire affinity is just below mine in power. That is why I am able to teach you the **Great Fire Annihilation**. You already mastered the elemental manipulation of fire, so we'll go straight into the Jutsu. Come." He ordered while motioning Madara to follow him.

They stopped at the edge of a cliff overlooking the river and Naruto said "Pay attention. One of my three original Fire Style Ninjutsu, and my personal favorite, is the **Great Fire Annihilation**. In theory, it is very simple. The hand seals are exactly the same as the **Grand Fireball**, but the difference lies in the shape manipulation as well as the Chakra consumption. Instead of imagining a ball in your lungs while you are molding chakra, imagine a gigantic moving wall or a tsunami of fire. Once you mastered this technique, you can preform it with a single 'Horse' hand seal. Like this." Naruto preformed the hand seal and took a deep breath. "**Fire Style: Great Fire Annihilation!**" He roared and spewed out a massive wave of white-hot fire for several seconds and dispelled it. "Now you try." He commanded.

Madara went through the seals required and took a deep breath. "**Fire Style: Great Fire Annihilation!"** He shouted, creating a wave around a quarter as big as the one Naruto made. The younger Uchiha took a knee while breathing heavily. "That...that is one tough Jutsu...and I never even got close to your level." He muttered tiredly.

Naruto knelt down and ruffled his younger brother's hair. "You did much better than I did on my first try. I damn near blew myself up. And it took me two years to create this Jutsu. I'm proud of you!" He exclaimed getting a happy look from his little brother.

"Naruto-sensei! I did it!" Hashirama shouted from afar.

"Good job, Hashirama! Take a break!" Naruto shouted back.

[One week later]

The trio sat on top of a small mountain overlooking a large stretch of forest. "Wow...you can see so much from here!" Hashirama exclaimed in awe, with Madara nodding in agreement.

Naruto's eyes suddenly widened. "Guys...I've found the answer." He whispered.

"The answer to what Aniki?" Madara asked with a quirked eyebrow.

The older Uchiha jumped up to his feet and pointed at the forest directly below the mountain. "The answer to how we can end this war-torn era! Down there, we'll build a settlement where Clans can come together with a common goal of protecting the village and the citizens within. We can assign missions based on how skilled the team is, rather than sending them out onto a possible death trap. We can build an academy where children can learn to be a shinobi and so that they won't be sent to the front lines, we can make a ranking system!" Naruto shouted with an enlightened vigor, getting his companions excited about the idea as well.

"We can have a single leader elected by the top-ranking shinobi and the Daimyo...along with a council to help the leader run the village!" Hashirama added with a wide grin.

"And...I can always watch over Izuna and Naruto in this village..." Madara stated solemnly with Naruto agreeing with him.

"Yeah...the people of this village will be our family as well. The three of us will always protect them after it's built. And when the time comes...we will pass on our will to the next generation...the passionate will that gives us the strength to protect the village and our loved ones." Naruto added with determination.

"What should we call this will?" Hashirama asked curiously.

The breeze made Naruto's hair sway with the falling leaves that circled around them. He looked at his two students with a gentle smile. "The Will of Fire...because fire is the embodiment of the passion we all possess...the unquenchable need to love and nurture our future villagers. I don't know why...but I have a bad feeling about the coming weeks. If something happens to me...it will be your duty to pass on the Will of Fire to the generations that will follow ours. Can you do that?" He asked softly.

"Hai, Naruto-sensei!" The two younger teenagers shouted with determination.

"But you better not let anything happen Aniki, it wouldn't feel right if you weren't there to see our dream come to fruition." Madara told his brother seriously.

"What he said, sensei." Hashirama added.

Naruto grinned and ruffled both of their hairs. "I'll do my best. Leaving the village in the hands of my two knucklehead otoutos would be disastrous." He quipped.

Madara seethed in anger while Hashirama's eyes went wide. 'He called me otouto? I've always wanted a big brother...'

"Now come on. We ought to go home before it gets dark out." Naruto told the boy's, who followed him down the mountain.

[Later that night/Tajima's study]

Naruto and Madara sat on two tatami mats across from their father, who stared at them sternly. "I know about your meetings with that boy, Hashirama." He stated with a scrutinizing gaze.

"How?" Naruto asked.

"I had one of our shinobi trail you for most of the day, but he lost you after you three went into the forests north of the Naka River. After a bit of research, I discovered that Hashirama is the heir of the Senju Clan." Tajima revealed, making the two boys gasp.

'Hashirama...is a Senju?' Naruto thought as his emotions began to battle within his heart.

'He is a part of the bastard clan that killed Haru and Daisuke...' Madara thought angrily with clenched fists.

"Tomorrow, you will both follow him to the Senju Compound and gather information about their plans. To be sure you'll comply, I will follow you along with Izuna. Dismissed." The Clan Head ordered.

[Outside]

Naruto walked around outside, deep in thought with Madara at his side. 'He is a Senju...the ones who killed Haru and Daisuke along with Hideo...but he is nothing like how I envisioned a Senju to be. In fact...he became my best friend...another little brother. He is my student.' His eyes gained a look of extreme determination as he pulled out a stone from inside his kimono top and looked at Madara, who nodded. 'Hashirama...it may be new, but it exists nonetheless. That boy burns with the Will of Fire. I will not allow something to happen to him as long as I live!' He thought, finally getting over the Curse of Hatred, as he began to etch a message into the rock with a kunai.

[Next Day/Naka River bank]

The Uchiha brothers and Hashirama stood on opposite sides of the bank with grave expressions. "Hashirama...let's skip the usual greetings and skip stones." Naruto told the boy, who nodded. They threw their rocks at the same time and caught them. Upon looking at them, both boy's were surprised, but didn't show it.

"Naruto, Madara...I can't stick around today." Hashirama stated calmly before the trio dashed off.

Suddenly, four figures landed on the water behind them, making the boys turn around. Tajima and Izuna stood on one side with blades drawn, while Butsuma and Tobirama, Hashirama's younger brother stood on the other side with their own weapons drawn. "So...you had the same idea, Butsuma." Tajima muttered.

"Indeed, Tajima." The elder Senju replied.

In the blink of an eye, the two adults leapt into the air while their younger sons clashed in the middle with their katanas. "STOP IT!" Hashirama and Madara screamed as the dashed towards their battling families.

'Shit...I have to end this quickly before this escalates!' Naruto thought grimly before using a Body-Flicker to appear next to Izuna and Tobirama, just in time to deflect two weapons that were aimed to kill the two children. "Enough." He commanded, getting the group to separate.

"I don't care who you are, I won't forgive anyone that tries to harm my brothers!" Madara exclaimed angrily as he landed in front of Izuna.

"Same here!" Hashirama yelled while landing in front of Tobirama.

"Hashirama, Madara! Calm yourselves and heed my words!" Naruto ordered, making everyone state at him curiously. "Let us all go home and battle another day. All of this fighting...I'm tired of it...aren't you? Killing others and others killing those precious to you...it's an endless cycle of hatred that will one day destroy humanity should we continue on this road. I have a dream...a dream that one day, the Uchiha and the Senju can stand by each other's side as brothers-in-arms! That together, we can break the chains of hatred that binds this world!" He spoke passionately with a determined look on his face.

Butsuma began to laugh loudly and said "You wish for peace between our two clans? You, who slaughtered more shinobi of my clan than any other Uchiha? Get real!"

Naruto looked down with shame, shocking his family and the Senju. "That...that was when I was trapped within my own hatred for the Senju after my best friend was killed by them. But...Hashirama showed me that you aren't the devils I thought you to be. Within him and Madara...I see a future where our children don't have to die on the battlefield. Where they can grow old enough to enjoy the taste of fine liquor...to know the pleasures of a woman's loving touch...to grow old and watch the seasons pass without fear. Within these two young men...I see a chance for a peaceful world! I would do anything to see them accomplish that dream." He said with pride his his two shocked little siblings.

"...I would like to believe your words. I really would. But I can't...I have lost too many kinsmen to you and your clan to trust you. We will leave for today...but next time we meet, we will be enemies." Butsuma stated solemnly while sheathing his kunai and jumping away with a confused Tobirama following him.

"Hashirama!" Naruto called out as his pupil began to walk away. "Pass on the Will of Fire that burns brightly within you one day...no matter what happens, I am proud of you." He added, not noticing the single tear that fell from the boy's cheek as he dashed into the trees.

'Naruto-sensei...no matter what happens...I will make sure to pass on your wishes and Will to our village. I just hope that you will be around to do it yourself...' The Senju thought with silent tears streaming down his face.

"Come along children...we've had enough drama for today." Tajima commanded, getting his kids to jump into the trees after him.

'Do me proud...Hashirama...' Naruto thought with a gentle smile.

[One Week Later]

Naruto, clad in his battle armor, stood across from his family and the rest of the Uchiha Clan. "Sochi...you remember the details of your mission?" Tajima asked with seriousness in his voice.

"Yes. I am to sneak into the Senju Clan Compound and steal whatever bit of knowledge I can find." Naruto replied blankly, and suddenly found himself embraced by his father.

"Be careful, my son." The man stated softly.

Naruto smiled and hugged him back. "I will, Tou-san. Take care of the Clan till I return."

The two separated and Naruto walked over to his two siblings and knelt down before hugging them both. "My precious little brothers...I'm so proud of you both and the fine men you are becoming. Kaa-san would be proud too." He whispered before letting them go and handing Madara a scroll. "That scroll contains two seals. One has my original Fire Jutsu sealed within. **Fire Style: Great Fire Annihilation**, **Fire Style: Great Fire Destruction**, and **Fire Style: Dragon Flame Loud Singing Jutsu. **The other will only unseal what's within once one of you reaches certain...conditions with the Sharingan. Both of you...use this power to protect one another and the Clan. I love the both of you." He explained softly and walked back to the entrance to the compound.

"Good luck, Naruto-sama!"

"Be careful!"

"Have my babies!"

Naruto smiled at the crowd, but sweatdropped at the last statement. 'The curse of the Fan-girls continues to plague me...' He thought in annoyance before shouting "Farewell everyone!"

As Naruto started to jump into the treetops, he didn't notice his brothers' tearful eyes turning blood red with one tomoe in each orb.

[Senju Clan Compound/Nightfall]

Naruto completely masked his chakra signature as he stood on top of the wall surrounding the rival clan's compound. Looking to the northwest, he saw a large building with a red roof and the Senju emblem painted on the walls. 'That must be Butsuma's home. First...I'll drop off Hashirama's gift. Then, I'll get to the mission.' He thought as he vanished in a blur.

[Inside the Clan Head's Home]

Naruto quietly slid open a door and smiled at a sleeping Hashirama. 'Otouto...You and Madara will bring peace to these war torn lands. I believe in you both.' He thought as he slipped an unsigned note onto the young Senju's work desk along with a long black head band with a blank metal plate in the middle of the cloth.

He walked back out and after a few minutes of searching, he found a large library. Naruto scanned the room and noticed a large scroll resting against the bookshelves that lined the back of the room. "What's this?" He wondered while unrolling the scroll. The Uchiha saw a complex storage seal on the parchment and channeled chakra into it. Suddenly, his arm began to get sucked into the seal, making his eyes widen. 'Crap...I expected something to come out...but not this! Madara...Izuna...Hashirama...looks like I won't be seeing that dream after all...' He thought in sadness as he was completely sucked into the seal.

The world would not see him for one hundred and fifteen years...

* * *

><p><strong>[End]<strong>

**[Ending: Shiawase Neiro by Orange Range]**

**So how was the chapter?**

**Pretty fucking long compared to most of my work...**

**I will only use Japanese names for techniques involving the Mangekyo Techniques and Bishamon's sub techniques.**

**Naruto's Original Mangekyo Power:**

**Bishamon [Japanese God of War and Justice]:**

**Naruto can summon up to 10,000 different ethereal swords to aid him in battle. Some of the blades have special powers of their own that are devastating in their own right. Using every blade at once will currently kill Naruto due to Chakra Exhaustion, but once he becomes able to do so, Bishamon can destroy entire nations at 100% power.**

**Special Bishamon Blades so far:**

**1: Zangetsu [Slaying Moon]**

**2: Sode no Shirayuki [Sleeved White Snow]**

**Zangetsu Abilities so far:**

**1: Getsuga Tenshō [Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer] (Crescent shaped wave of energy is fired from the tip of the blade. Cannot be blocked, only dodged by those without Wood Style, Susano'o, or a Tailed Beast cloak)**

**Sode no Shirayuki Abilities thus far:**

**1: Juhaku [White Tree] (Stabs the blade into the ground and creates a trail of ice that will freeze the target in a large pillar of ice if it touches them)**

**2: Tsugi no Mai: Hakuren [Next Dance: White Ripple] (Stabs the ground several times in a semi-circular pattern, causing ice particles to flow upwards from the holes and gather onto the tip of the sword. Once completely gathered, Naruto thrusts the katana forward, causing the gathered ice to explode into an avalanche of cold wind that flash freezes anything it touches.)**

**I'm open to any suggestions from you guys in the way of blades to add to his collection...as long as it isn't Mayuri Kurotsuchi's zanpakutō or Hitsugaya's zanpakutō. I hate anything that has to do with that clown-looking motherfucker and Naruto already has an Ice blade.**

**Anyhow, next chapter is the start of the main storyline and Naruto will face quite a shock upon reawakening...**

**How will Naruto react when he finds out over 100 years have passed since the Clan War Era ended?**

**How will he react when he sees that his two little brother figures accomplished his dream in his absence?**

**How will Konohagakure deal with the fact that the First Founder of Konoha walks amongst them once more?**

**Find out next time!**

**Follow, Favorite, Review!**


	3. Awakening!

**A/N: Wow...this story has received so much support in it's short period of existence. I'm happy that you all like it! **

**This chapter will start off the main story line at the beginning of canon.**

**But first to answer some questions...**

**1: I am considering giving Naruto Kyoka Suigetsu...but I'd down scale the abilities of the blade. You have to admit that if he had Kyoka Suigetsu at it's canon power, he would be pretty much invincible. I'll have to think of some drawbacks to add to it... And don't fret in regards to my Fairy Tail stories...I am planning on writing one last new story that is inspired by Apprentice of the Fairy Queen by fairy tail dragon slayer (I got permission to do so) except Naruto will either be trained by Gray's, Natsu's or Gildart's spirits instead of Erza's. Hopefully I'll be able to find some motivation to work on my older stories after a couple of chapters of that new story. Keep your eyes peeled!**

**2: Will Ryujin Jakka and Benihime make their way into Naruto's possession? I'm not sure, but in seriously thinking about it. At the moment, I only have two more swords that are definitely making it into his arsenal, and they are quite devastating in proper situations. Also...if anybody has questions about whether or not Bankai will make it in, I'll confirm it. Yes, Naruto can use the Bankai versions of the swords he possesses, but instead of it being a secondary form of the blade, the Bankai's are separate blades from the normal swords. For example...Zangetsu and Tensa Zangetsu are two different swords in this story, with TZ being a more powerful version of Zangetsu. Not all of his blades will have a Bankai companion though...even some of the zanpakutō that had them in canon won't have them in this story. Mostly because I find it unnecessary to give a Bankai for every blade.**

**3: Will Naruto get a Rinnegan? I'm still not sure about that, but if he does, it will only be granted to him when he faces an opponent that is kicking his ass to a point where he will really need it to beat them...which won't happen till at least the three-year timeskip inbetween Part I and Part II.**

**4: Is Naruto Indra's reincarnation? Maybe...maybe not. If I said anything, I would be spoiling my story.**

**5: Kazuko (the name I'm giving Naruko in this story) will not have the stereotypical beatings or mob violence that is present in most if not all Konoha bashing stories. Her troubles will be just like canon. Most Konoha citizens will ignore her and some of them will whisper harsh things behind her back. And only a few will actually see her as a demon. In canon, there was no indication that most people saw Naruto like Mizuki did, so it won't happen here. If anything, the civilians are cautious of her because she carries the thing that killed their loved ones. They aren't idiots...Kazuko is just a painful reminder of what they lost. It will change for the better eventually.**

**6: I will put a translation next to any Jutsu/blades that are typed in Japanese. But I won't translate the same thing twice, so you will only get one when the technique first appears and in the ending A/N**

**By the way...to get a better image of Kazuko's general features, look up Rin Kagamine from Vocaloid. I'm talking about her facial structure, hair color and style, and eye color. Basically, anything that doesn't involve clothes is identical to Rin.**

**The Rookie 9 are 15 years old and Team Gai is 16 years old. They are all wearing their canon outfits, except Kazuko.**

**In case anybody is wondering why I always put Naruto's generation at the age of 15, I do so because I would feel uncomfortable writing a lemon involving minors and I will always write lemons starting in Part II when they'll be 18 or older.**

**[Opening: Courage by Haruka Tomatsu]**

**[Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor any of the other franchises that may appear in this story]**

[115 Years later/Konohagakure no Sato/Ninja Academy]

"Naruto Uchiha, also known as the First Founder of Konoha or the Founding Father of Konoha, was one of the most skilled ninja of the Warring Clans Era. He was mostly known for his unparalleled mastery of the Sharingan and his powerful Fire Style techniques. But to us, he was known for coming up with the idea of creating Konoha as well as defining the Will of Fire and passing on the belief in the Will to his student, Hashirama Senju, who we know as the First Hokage. Before his defection, Naruto's younger brother, Madara Uchiha, also passionately believed in the Will of Fire. But shortly after creating the idea of the Will and Konoha...Naruto disappeared during a mission and is presumed to have died at the age of 15. To this day...Naruto Uchiha is known as one of the most important figures in Konoha history. Any questions?" A tan man with brown hair, styled in a pineapple-shaped ponytail asked his attentive students...well mostly attentive save for one girl who was staring out a window. "Kazuko Uzumaki! Are you paying attention?!" The man screamed as his head comically enlarged itself.

The girl blinked and turned back to the teacher with a sheepish grin. She had shoulder length straight blonde hair with two silky bangs framing her slightly round and lightly tanned face, which had three thin whisker marks on each cheek, and one long bang swept across her forehead and over her right eyebrow that was held in place by two white clips to keep it out of her dazzling azure eyes. She wore a long sleeved black and burnt orange jacket that was left open to reveal a tight black t-shirt underneath, which hid medium sized breasts (use your imagination), a burnt orange thigh-length skirt, black spandex shorts with matching high-heeled ninja sandals, and a large burnt orange now on the top of her hair. She also seemed to have her nails painted a light orange color. "Sorry Iruka-sensei...I just heard Naruto Uchiha before I got distracted-ttebane!" Kazuko apologized with a jovial laugh.

"What am I going to do with you?...the lesson is over for today. Remember that tomorrow is the Genin Exams, so make sure to study hard and come in prepared!" The teacher, Iruka Umino, stated just as the bell rang.

[10 minutes later]

Kazuko walked down the streets with her hands in her jacket's pockets. Everywhere she went, the Konoha citizens either ignore her or whispered hateful things about her. The Uzumaki did what she normally did and plastered a gigantic grin on to her face and began to run to her apartment. She never knew what she did to deserve such bitter treatment from the people she wishes to protect, but she wouldn't give them the satisfaction of seeing her break down.

After a few minutes of sprinting, she ran into a red and tan building and up to a door with the leaf emblem etched into it. Upon opening the door, she smiled at her luck in securing such a nice abode. The walls were a cream color with a few different paintings of nature hung on the wall. In the Living Room, she had a small cream couch with matching pillows along with a coffee table and a TV. The kitchen was also small and it was nicely stocked.

Most people think that Kazuko only eats ramen and that it's her favorite food, but they're wrong. Strawberries are like a drug to her.

The blonde sauntered into the small bathroom and took off her clothes before stepping into the shower once the water warmed up. She backed up against the wall and slid down until she sat upon the cold tile floor and hugged her knees to her chest. Kazuko took a shuddering breath as she finally allowed her happy mask to drop and began to shed tears. "I...I can't stand this l-loneliness anymore...please Kami-sama...please help me..." She sobbed softly as water cascaded down her silky hair.

[Seconds earlier/ Hokage's Office]

Hiruzen Sarutobi shut the crystal ball off after Kazuko entered her apartment with a heavy sigh. "It seems as though even the strongest of people have a breaking point. I just hope that she will find some companionship soon...what would you do if you could see Kazuko-chan now, Minato...Kushina...Hashirama-sensei?" He pondered sadly as he began to get to work on the stack of forms in front of him.

[The Next Day]

"Kazuko Uzumaki!" Iruka called out from the table in the front of the classroom. Next to him, was his fellow teacher, Mizuki, and in front of him were rows of headbands that bore the symbol of Konoha etched into their metal plates.

The blonde stepped forward with a look of intense determination. "I'm ready sensei!" She shouted.

Iruka smiled and got his clipboard ready. "Alright...Transformation Jutsu, Replacement Jutsu, and Clone Jutsu. Begin." He said.

Kazuko put her hands into a single hand seal and said "**Transformation Jutsu!**" In a puff of smoke, she transformed into the Third Hokage, Hiruzen.

"Excellent. Now for the Replacement." Mizuki praised.

She suddenly switched her body with a chair and switched back to her original position while shouting "**Replacement Jutsu!**"

"Alright Kazuko...now for the Clone Jutsu." Iruka stated while marking things down on his clipboard.

The Uzumaki frowned and thought 'The Clone Jutsu is the hardest one for me to do. Hopefully It'll work...' She put her hands into a seal and began to radiate blue chakra. "**CLONE JUTSU!**" She screamed with determination...but the clone that came out looked like it was brain-dead as it lie prone on the wooden floor.

"I'm sorry Kazuko...you have to be able to use all three of the basic Jutsu to pass. You fail." The scar-faced teacher announced with a bit of sympathy in his voice.

The girl hung her head and walked out of the school, desperately trying to prevent tears from falling.

[Academy's front yard/30 minutes later]

Kazuko swayed back and forth on the swing with a somber expression as she watched all of the parents congratulating their children. Suddenly, she noticed Mizuki sitting on a tree branch with a sad smile. "Mizuki-sensei? What are you doing here?" She asked with a tilt of her head.

"Ah Kazuko...I was wondering if you'd like to go somewhere and talk?" He replied with an easy-going smile.

She nodded her head and the white-haired teacher placed a hand on her shoulder then Body-Flickered them both away.

[5 Minutes later]

"So what'd you need sensei?" Kazuko asked as her legs dangled over the edge of the balcony the two were currently sitting on.

"Well...I figured that I'd tell you about another secret method for becoming a Genin." Mizuki stated with a carefree attitude.

"Secret...method?" The orange-clan blonde inquired with a slightly hopeful and small smile.

Mizuki nodded and replied "Yes. You must sneak into Hokage-sama's librarytonight. There, you will find a large scroll with the Senju clan emblem on it. You must take it and bring it to a shack that is located in the forest to the southwest of Konoha. You can't miss it...since it is in a large clearing. You also must learn at least one Jutsu that is stored within the scroll. Do you accept?"

Kazuko's face lit up in a fox-like grin and her azure eyes began to twinkle. "Of course-ttebane! I'll go and get it, no problem!" She shouted and jumped off the ledge and on to the rooftops below, not noticing that Mizuki's smile turned sinister.

[Later that night/ Southwest Forest]

Kazuko sat on the grass while leaning against the decrepit wooden shack, lightly panting and hugging a large white and red scroll that had a green Senju emblem decorating the middle of it. "Damn...jiji really is a pervert. Falling for my Sexy Jutsu as easily as he did...he deserved that kick to the balls-ttebane!" She huffed as she unraveled the scroll and looked at the contents. "Shadow Clone Jutsu...it can make solid clones that will transfer whatever knowledge it gains back to the user upon dispelling. This can be pretty useful...I can probably use it for training. Now...let's get started!" She grinned...conveniently ignoring the severe migraine and possible death warning that came with dispelling too many clones at one time.

[1 Hour Later]

Kazuko dropped to a knee after she dispelled the thousandth Shadow Clone she accidentally summoned upon finally getting the hang of the Jutsu. "Wow...that Jutsu costs a bunch of chakra...but I still have enough to try and learn one more technique. Hm? What's this?" She pondered while staring at an odd seal that resembles three red tomoe surrounded by red diamonds. Feeling curious, she channeled chakra into the seal and was surprised when the tomoe began to rapidly spin before expelling what seemed to be a large cloud of smoke.

"What the hell?...wait...Oh...my...Kami-sama." Kazuko whispered as her cheeks began to redden slightly. Once the smoke cleared, she saw that an actual person was contained within the seal. He appeared to be at a height of five feet and 8 inches with fair skin, two long tear-troughs under his closed eyes, and spiky black hair that was tied into a low waist-length ponytail and with two shoulder-length bangs that framed his face with one bang partially covering his left eye. The young man wore a black long-sleeved turtleneck shirt with both sleeves rolled up to slightly under his elbows, black cargo ninja pants with bandages and a kunai holster wrapped around his right thigh, black ninja sandals with white medical tape wrapped around his shins, black gloves, and purple armor that appeared to belong in the Clan War Era. Normally Kazuko hated all perverts, but this person was the most attractive male she had ever seen.

'Mama Kazuko likes-ttebane...' She thought with a nosebleed.

Suddenly, Iruka arrived in the clearing with an angry expression. "Kazuko! Do you have any idea what you've done?! And who is that boy and why is your nose bleeding?" He questioned sternly.

The blonde swiftly wiped her nose off with her sleeve and laughed. "Hey Iruka-sensei! I don't know who that boy is, but I channeled some chakra into a seal within a scroll and he popped out. He does look kinda like Sasuke-teme though...anyhow, Mizuki-sensei told me that if I took the scroll and learned a Jutsu out of it, I'd become a Genin! I only managed to learn one Jutsu though." She explained.

Iruka looked confused and said "There isn't another way to become a Genin, so why did..." His ears twitched and he pushed Kazuko away, getting impaled in the leg by a kunai in the process.

"Good job Kazuko. Now hand me the scroll and you pass." Mizuki stated as he landed on a tree branch overlooking the clearing.

"Don't do it! That is the First Hokage's Forbidden Jutsu Scroll! Mizuki tricked you!" Iruka shouted.

The white-haired Chunin gave the duo a malicious grin in response and asked "Tricked her just like the whole village did...right? Kazuko, do you really know how the Nine-Tails was defeated by the Fourth Hokage? Why everyone treats you as if you don't even exist?"

The Uzumaki girl looked confused and curious and Iruka screamed "No Mizuki! Don't do it!"

"The Biju can't be killed by any human...so the Fourth did the next best thing and sealed it away in the body of a newborn child. You are that child! The Nine-Tails took over your body the moment it was sealed into you. You are the Nine-Tailed Fox!" Mizuki yelled with insanity leaking into his voice as he pulled out a large shuriken from a holster on his back and began to rapidly spin it in his hand.

Kazuko was stunned into silence. 'I'm...the Nine-Tailed Fox? That's why the villagers shun me? Why didn't Jiji tell me? Maybe...maybe I should let Mizuki kill me...' She thought in sorrow, shutting out the sounds of Iruka's screaming and that of a shuriken cutting through the air.

"I've heard enough of your pointless garbage." A moderately deep voice stated with annoyance.

Kazuko snapped out of her depressing state and saw the black-haired boy standing in front of her, having caught the giant shuriken with his left hand. Her eyes widened as she noticed what was stitched into the back of his turtleneck shirt. The Uchiha Clan fan emblem. "You...you saved me?"

"Of course. Although I've never heard of a Biju being sealed into a human...the Nine-Tails nonetheless...you are not the Biju itself now. If you pour water into a cup, does the cup become water? No, it doesn't. It does disgust me that people would mistreat you for it though." The Uchiha boy answered simply, oblivious to the blush and genuine smile that formed on her face.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?!" Mizuki screamed in a rage, due to losing his chance to slay the 'demon'.

The boy closed his eyes with a devilish smirk as he dropped the Shuriken. "I am justice to those who are oppressed. I am hope to those who despair. I am the heir of the great Uchiha Clan..." He snapped his eyes open, revealing two red orbs with three tomoe circling lazily around his pupils. "I am Naruto Uchiha!" The Uchiha shouted with power lacing his voice.

Mizuki's eyes widened in fear "N-N-Naruto Uchiha? You died over a hundred years ago! How are you still alive?!" He questioned as he began to quiver.

Naruto raised an eyebrow and responded "Last thing I remember is that I looked through the Senju Clan's Jutsu scroll and I channeled some chakra into a seal out of curiosity. Next thing I know, I get sucked into the blasted thing and I find myself awakening here during your unimpressive and idiotic rant about how cute girls are demons in disguise."

'He called me cute...no boy ever called me that before. It's embarrassing dattebane!' Kazuko inwardly rambled with a reddened face.

'I can't believe it...Naruto-sama is alive...and he still looks fifteen. According to him, he feels as though he got sealed minutes ago.' Iruka thought with awe.

Naruto's **Sharingan** narrowed at the silver-haired man. "I will be getting answers about the current time period I'm in after this...but I figure I'll show you why I'm known as the most powerful Uchiha of my time." He stated ominously and began speeding through hand seals at a lightning-fast pace as a large ring water materialized out of thin air around him. "**Water Style: Water Dragon Bullet!**" He called out, creating a massive dragon made out of water with glowing yellow eyes and sending it at the traitor.

"Oh fuck." Mizuki muttered as the roaring dragon bit into his torso and slammed him against a tree, knocking him out instantly.

Naruto sweatdropped and pouted. "Damn it...I wanted to dance a little longer..." He mumbled sadly while sauntering over to the downed traitor and severing his jugular with a kunai. The Uchiha turned to the two awe-struck ninja and asked "Who are you and where am I?"

Iruka smiled and bowed. "Naruto-sama...you are in Konohagakure no Sato. I am Iruka Umino, a shinobi of the village, and this is Kazuko Uzumaki, Academy Student. It's been 115 years since you disappeared. In the years following your absence, Hashirama Senju and your younger brother Madara created this village after coming to an alliance between your clans. They credited you as the true creator of Konoha due to you actually having the idea of forming it as well as giving us the Will of Fire, which drives every loyal Konoha-nin." The man explained.

Naruto's eyes went wide as a single tear fell from his visible eye. 'Hashirama-otouto...Madara-otouto...you've accomplished my dreams...' He thought happily.

Kazuko ran up to him with concern shining in her blue eyes and asked "Are you alright Naruto-kun?"

The Uchiha blinked in confusion at the suffix that she added to his name. "Yeah I'm fine...just happy that my little brothers accomplished my dreams in my absence. Tell me, if Konoha is truly the village I envisioned, does it have a leader?" He questioned with a smile.

"Yes...Konoha is led by the Hokage. There were four. Hashirama-sama was the first, Tobirama Senju-sama was the second, Hiruzen Sarutobi is the Third and current Hokage, and Minato Namikaze-sama was the Fourth. Hiruzen-sama was actually the prized pupil of Hashirama-sama and Tobirama-sama." Iruka answered in a habitual lecturing tone.

Naruto grew a wide grin that he usually gained when he was about to get involved in mischief. "Hm...the student of my student eh? Well, let's pay him a visit." He stated cheerfully while deactivating his Sharingan.

[Konohagakure/20 minutes later]

The people of Konoha stated at the returning trio questioningly (more like staring at Naruto, as he looks similar to an Uchiha. Keep in mind that his ponytail covers the Uchiha emblem on his back). It was rather obvious why they were all staring. The pariah and the respected school teacher returned with not only the scroll, but an Uchiha lookalike that is wearing very outdated ninja attire. The trio eventually came upon the front of the Hokage Tower, where a large crowd of various Chunin and Jonin have gathered with Hiruzen standing in front of them.

"Hey Jiji! You'll never believe who I found!" Kazuko yelled cheerfully.

"Well Kazuko-chan, who...is...it?" Hiruzen trailed off as his pipe fell out of his mouth. "N-N-Naruto-sama!" He stammered in shock.

The Uchiha walked up to the old man with a smirk, ignoring the stunned masses. "I've had a hard time coming up with a nickname for you...since it would be weird to call the student of my student 'Hokage-sama', so I think I'll just say...it's nice to meet you...brat." He drawled with a cheeky grin etched on his face.

"WHY ARE YOU CALLING ME A BRAT?! I'M 68 YEARS OLD!" The Hokage screamed in annoyance.

"Well...I'm 115 years old, so you are technically much younger than I, brat." Naruto joked, causing everyone to momentarily forget the Scroll Incident and burst into laughter.

"Stupid old men...Come. We have much to discuss you three." Hiruzen muttered while beckoning the trio inside the building and dismissing the other Shinobi.

[Hokage's Office/30 Minutes Later]

Hiruzen leaned back in his chair after hearing Kazuko's explanation of what happened as well as seeing her preform the Shadow Clone Jutsu and sighed. "I'll dispatch some ANBU to dispose of Mizuki's corpse. And Kazuko-chan..." He tossed her a worn black Konoha headband and added "You successfully learned an A-rank Jutsu after just an hour, so I believe that warrants a passing grade. You are now a Genin. By the way, this headband once belonged to Hashirama-sensei...so take good care of it."

The blonde teared up and tied the black cloth around her head and tackled the elderly man in a hug. "Thank you so much jiji!" She exclaimed.

Hiruzen smiled and returned his surrogate granddaughter's embrace for a minute before separating. "So Naruto...I'm going to assume you wish to be a Konoha ninja?" He asked.

Naruto nodded with a smile. "Yes. I wish to protect what Hashirama, Madara, and I created so long ago." He replied.

"Very well. And I have one final question for you. I'm getting old Naruto...and the entire shinobi populace respects you even before your awakening, and the civilians will soon give you their respect as well. Will you be the Fifth Hokage? You certainly have the necessary strength and will for it." Hiruzen requested with a serious tone, shocking both Kazuko and Iruka.

But what shocked all three of the non-Uchiha present, was Naruto's response. "Not yet. I do not believe myself to be strong enough to protect everyone in this village. Once I am a little older and once I am the strongest person in this village, I'll accept your offer. Besides...I wish to nurture a future successor before I even enter the position."

"Very well then. Regardless of what you think, it would be a waste to have you preform unnecessary D and C-rank missions with your skill level...so I think it would be best to promote you to Jonin." Hiruzen announced while handing him a dark green flak jacket and a Konoha headband with a short black cloth.

"I have two questions Sarutobi. First, is my Clan still around? Second...what exactly is a Jonin?" Naruto asked with a sheepish smile, getting Kazuko to giggle silently.

"Well, Jonin is the highest rank aside from the Hokage. Genin are beginning ninja fresh out of the academy, who can only go on D and C-rank missions. Chunin are standard ninja who have some field experience and decent skill, who can go on solo C and B-rank missions, but have to have a squad of other Chunin or a Jonin partner to do A-rank missions. Jonin are elite Ninja who can go on any mission solo, but most S-rank missions require a team unless the Jonin is extremely skilled. I'll give you a Konoha history book on the way out. It should explain everything." Hiruzen began to explain, then sighed. "The Uchiha Clan is reduced down to two members not including you. Sasuke Uchiha, who is in your age group, and Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke's older brother who went insane and killed every Uchiha except Sasuke and fled the village afterwards." He added with sorrow lacing his aged voice.

Naruto looked at Hiruzen suspiciously and said "Well then. I'll just have to kill the traitor, won't I?"

"Indeed. Now...you are all dismissed. Naruto, you can stay at an apartment of your choice or you can stay at the abandoned Uchiha Compound. Though the compound has some mild decay to some of the buildings and there are still some...messes from the massacre. And be here tomorrow for the Ninja License Registration. " Hiruzen stated after taking a drag of his pipe.

"I'll stay at the Uchiha Compound. It shouldn't be too hard to clean up. By the way...Kazuko. You may come to the Compound any time you wish if you need someone to talk to or train with." Naruto offered, getting a grateful nod in return. Hiruzen gave Naruto a history book and waved the trio goodbye as he started on his paperwork once more.

[Next Day]

Naruto walked away from the Hokage Tower with his hands in his pockets, smiling at the villagers who waved respectfully at him. He is currently wearing his new relaxation attire, consisting of a black short-sleeved high-collared shirt with a large Uchiha fan on the back, black cargo ninja pants with medical tape wrapped around his shins, black ninja sandals, and his new headband fastened around his forehead. Apparently news travels fast around Konoha...as almost everyone knows that the historical figure Naruto Uchiha walks amongst them. He's honestly surprised that Sasuke hasn't come to him yet...but it's only a matter of time anyways. Suddenly, he felt a small mass bump into him.

"Oww...why'd you run into me? You better apologize...I'm the Third Hokage's grandson, Konohamaru Sarutobi!" The little brown-haired boy shouted.

Naruto stared at him blankly before smiling. "Ahh...Hiruzen's grandson? Your chakra feels similar. Nice to meet you Konohamaru, I'm Naruto Uchiha." He introduced himself And extended his hand out for a shake.

'He...he actually called me out by my name. Wait...isn't that the missing Uchiha guy that Jiji talks about sometimes?' The boy thought and gave Naruto a handshake.

"Well Konohamaru, how about I teach you something?" The Uchiha offered.

"Really? You're awesome Naruto-sensei!" Konohamaru shouted in glee before his new teacher picked him up and Body-Flickered away.

[Training Ground 7/Several minutes later]

"Alright. Today, I'll be teaching you a very important method of Chakra Control. Tree-Walking." Naruto stated with a smile.

"Tree-Walking? What's that?" His pupil questioned curiously.

Naruto smiled at the boy and replied "Well...basically you channel chakra to your feet and use it like a suction cup to keep yourself clinging to any vertical surface. Too much and you'll blast off of it, too little and you'll slip off. Remember to find the balance in your chakra that feels right. Get to it, Saru."

Naruto stood with a silent smile, watching his new student repeatedly fall and try again, only to get a little higher each time with the fire in his eyes increasing with each improvement. 'Maybe...' He began to think to himself. After around a few hours, Naruto shouted "Saru! You've done very good for the day. Now come with me...I have something to show you."

"Yes sensei." The boy muttered tiredly as the Uchiha Body-Flickered them away again.

[Hokage Mountain/Hashirama's Head]

Naruto stood next to Konohamaru with a smile as they saw the sun beginning to set. "Saru...look down into the village and tell me what you see." He instructed while pointing at Konoha.

The young boy observed all the smiling faces of the villagers and the peaceful air that clung to his home. "I see the village." The boy answered.

"And what is the village, Saru?"

"The smiling citizens. The peace Konoha seems to radiate. The ninja who constantly train hard...the attitude of everyone there. That is the village." Konohamaru replied.

Naruto smiled softly and ruffled the boy's hair. "Very good. The village is the people within who desire and strive for it's prosperity. The precious smiles of Konoha's citizens, the laughter of the children, all of them are what I view as the village, even before Konoha was actually founded. The villagers are the lifeblood of this place, and it is our duty to protect them. It is our passion to nurture the great tree that is Konohagakure. The bonds between every last person in the family that is Konoha makes us strong. Tell me Saru...what is your dream?" He inquired.

Konohamaru bit his lip and replied "I want to be Hokage so I can protect the Village just like my Jiji."

Naruto laughed and proudly placed a hand on the child's shoulder. "The Will of Fire burns brightly within you Saru, I believe that you will one day be the pillar that supports Konoha. Etch my words into your mind Saru, for one day, you'll be the Hokage." He declared, getting the child to look at his new role model with happiness shining in his innocent eyes.

[Hokage's Office]

Hiruzen watched the scene with a smile through his crystal ball. "I guess you've already found your successor. Heh...listening to you makes me feel like I'm in the presence of Hashirama-sensei again. You'll surely be a fine Hokage one day, Naruto." He sighed wistfully before glaring at the stack of paperwork. "One day...I'll end you all, little demons." He muttered in an annoyed tone.

**[End]**

**[Ending: Shiawase Neiro by Orange Range]**

**So how was the chapter?**

**Yes, I know canon Naruto showed little to no signs of being affected by the isolation other than an attention-seeking attitude during his childhood. I decided to give Kazuko a more vulnerable and hurt side that she hides behind a mask of happiness, which will be taken care of soon.**

**I also decided to give her Kushina's verbal tic rather than "Dattebayo." I always liked "Dattebane" better anyways.**

**By the way...Ebisu isn't teaching Konohamaru in this story. Take a guess why I made it so.**

**You might ask "Why does Naruto care for the village and it's inhabitants so much when he has only been in Konoha for less than 48 hours?" Think about it. Naruto came up with the idea of the village in the first place and so far, it seems to be everything he wanted it to be. Why wouldn't he care for the result of his accomplish dreams? Though he will soon realize that his dream of world unity through the creation of Ninja Villages hasn't come to pass...**

**Also...Naruto knows that he barely has any knowledge of the current time period, and he doesn't have the strength to defeat opponents of Hiruzen's caliber. Strong enough to destroy the Jonin and stand against the Sannin? yes. That's why he rejected the position of Hokage. Naruto isn't strong enough to defeat Kage's yet, he doesn't know how the current world works, and he is too young to be the Hokage.**

**I'll explain why Kazuko didn't flip out over Naruto almost becoming the Hokage next chapter.**

**And don't worry about her having Naruto's canon strength in the majority of this story...she will be one of the few who will rival Naruto in the future.**

**Next Chapter: Naruto meets Sasuke, some quality time with Kazuko-chan (ALL HAIL RAMEN-CHAN! YOUR RETURN IS NIGH)*, and a C-Rank gone bad? Naruto to the rescue!**

***Ramen-chan is a reference to somewhat of a running gag I had going on in a couple of my Fairy Tail/Naruto stories. Cookies to whomever remembers what I'm talking about.**

**Follow, Favorite, Review!**


	4. Amongst The Waves: Part I

**A/N: Well this story became popular rather quickly...can't say I dislike it though!**

**To address a few concerns...**

**1.) Hiruzen asked Naruto to be the Hokage on an impulse. I mean, he has been sitting in that office for 15 years wishing that there was someone in the village that would be able to replace him. And a golden ticket to retirement walks through his door...even the Hokage has some moments of poor decision-making.**

**2.) Nobody really questioned who Naruto is because he is an important figure in Konoha history. His Sharingan and appearance confirmed his validity, that and he protected two Konoha ninja and stopped a traitor when he didn't have to. Before someone complains about how anyone could know what Naruto looked like before Konoha's founding, it wouldn't be too unrealistic to assume that there are paintings or even old photographs of him. Even if there were no such things, do you think Hashirama wouldn't tell Hiruzen all about the man who he saw as his older brother, appearance and all?**

**3) Konohamaru isn't Naruto's full time student quite yet, our hero will only show him a thing or two every so often...and a bit of moral guidance. Hiruzen merely stated that Naruto found his successor because his conversation with Konohamaru was similar to one Hashirama and Tobirama gave him when they taught him. That and Konohamaru probably won't stop pestering Naruto until he agrees to train him full time. We shall see once the young Sarutobi becomes a Genin...**

**4) Naruto is still experiencing culture shock, but as expected from someone born into a time of endless warfare, he is skilled at hiding his true feelings and thoughts about his situation. You will see what I mean in this chapter. He looks strong in public, but in private, he allows himself to mourn for his long-dead family.**

**By the way, I changed my mind about Kazuko's dream. She does want to be the Hokage.**

**Anyhow, this chapter will cover up to the beginning of the Wave Arc (which will have some differences) and the next chapter of Red Like Roses should be around either tonight or tomorrow. Perhaps even a bit sooner than I post this chapter.**

**[Opening: Courage by Haruka Tomatsu]**

**[Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any other series that may appear in this story]**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Amongst The Waves Part I<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>[That NightUchiha Compound/Naruto's Home]**

Naruto lied down upon his bed within the Clan Head's house deep in thought, the history book resting on the night stand next to him. 'My dream...it didn't work. The villages still warred with each other mostly out of greed or vengeance. On top of that...Madara-otouto felt so distrustful of the Senju after Izuna's death that he turned traitor and tried to destroy the village with the Nine-Tails under his control, though Hashirama was able to defeat him at the Valley of the End. My family...everything I ever knew is gone...' He thought in despair and began to silently cry, mourning for the loss of his loved ones whom he never had the chance to say goodbye to.

**[The Next Day]**

Naruto walked towards an apartment complex with a bored expression on his face, while some ninja as civilians gave him smiles and others gave him disbelieving looks. He couldn't really blame them, after all, he probably would be doubtful of a historical figure that came back to life. The Uchiha entered the complex and took an elevator to the highest floor, where there was a single room. Upon knocking, a pale boy with onyx colored eyes and spiky raven colored hair opened the door and looked at him with suspicion.

"Who are you and what do you want?" The boy rudely asked.

Naruto put on a smile despite his twitching eyebrow and replied "You must not have heard the rumors...I am Naruto Uchiha, and I wanted to see how you were doing, Sasuke."

The younger Uchiha's eyes widened and he ushered Naruto inside, where they sat on a small purple couch. "So...how can I know that you're a true Uchiha? Show me your Sharingan." Sasuke stated.

"As you wish." Naruto's **Sharingan** spun to life with three tomoe lazily rotating around his pupil.

Sasuke's breath hitched and he sunk into his seat, eyes wide with wonder. "I...I'm not the last Uchiha anymore..." He whispered.

Naruto deactivated his Dōjutsu and he stared intently at his kinsman. "I've heard all kinda of things about you since my awakening. So tell me, Sasuke...why do you think you need to dedicate your life to vengeance?" He questioned.

"Because...Itachi murdered our clan. He told me that the only way to kill him is to dedicate my life to hating him..." The younger Uchiha muttered as he clenched his fists in anger.

Naruto stared blankly. "Foolish. Listen Sasuke, why would you listen to him? By dedicating your life to hatred and vengeance, you are robbing yourself of happiness and friendship. I guarantee that all he wants is to make sure that you live as miserably as possible." He stood up and walked over to the doorway. "Think about it. Don't worry about Itachi for now, we will both take him down when the time comes."

With that, he walked out of the apartment, leaving Sasuke to ponder his words.

**[20 Minutes Later]**

Kazuko walked along the main street with a bored expression. Several hours ago, teams were assigned and she just so happened to be teamed up with her two least favorite people. Sakura and Sasuke-teme. If that wasn't bad enough, their sensei Kakashi Hatake showed up late and seemed to be pretty lazy. "I swear to Kami, he better not show up late again for the test or I'll prank his ass so bad he'll have nightmares of my wrath-ttebane." She growled, and stopped walking when she noticed that Naruto was walking towards her.

The Uchiha blinked and sent her a smile as they approached each other. "Kazuko-san, it's nice to see you again! How are you?" He greeted.

The blonde smiled with a slight tint of pink on her cheeks, causing him to slightly raise an eyebrow. "I've been doing good, umm..." She began to look bashful and averted her eyes. "Would you...like to get some ramen?"

"Ramen? Don't know what that is, but sure." He replied and they began to walk towards a certain stand that would change Naruto's life forever...

**[Ichiraku Ramen]**

The duo sat down on some stools within the small stand, and the two cooks smiled at them. "Kazuko-chan! What can I get you today?" Teuchi asked.

Ayame, Teuchi's daughter, noticed Naruto and gained a sly grin. "I see you brought a...friend to the stand. A handsome one at that. Anything we should know?"

Kazuko began to sputter as her face became as red as a tomato. "I-It's not like t-that dattebane! Just give us both a bowl of Miso Ramen!" She yelled.

Naruto tilted his head and thought obliviously 'What in the world are they talking about?' He snapped out of his thoughts when the cooks began to prepare the food. "So Kazuko, tell me about yourself."

"Alright. I'm Kazuko Uzumaki. I like ramen, pranks, orange, foxes, this village, and...someone. I dislike the three minutes it takes to cook instant ramen, people who look down on me, and tomatoes (her short hair began to float and separate into nine strands, scaring her Uchiha companion). My hobbies are gardening, pranking people, training, and swimming. My dream is to become Hokage, so that everyone will respect me and see me for who I am-ttebane!" She shouted with a fist-pump as her hair flattened back into it's original position.

Naruto smiled. "My name is Naruto Uchiha. I like my family, skipping rocks, you, Konoha, training, inventing new techniques, and beaches. I dislike traitors, those who would threaten my family or peace, and...Tobirama Senju. My hobbies include swimming, training, lounging around on the beach, and...reading. My dreams are to become the Hokage so that I can protect my little brother's creation and to have a family of my own." He explained as he gained a blush upon remembering those Icha-Icha books he likes to read in private.

"Whatcha blushin' for, Naruro-kun?" Kazuko asked with a tilt of the head.

He shook it off and replied "Don't worry about it. By the way..." He smirked challengingly. "You're gonna have to fight me for the Hokage's seat."

Kazuko gave him a foxy grin and said "You're on. I definitely won't make it easy for you-ttebane!"

After a few minutes of small talk, Teuchi presented them with their steaming hot ramen. "Here you go! Enjoy."

Everyone stopped to observe Naruto's reaction as he took his first bite of ramen. However, they knew something was wrong when he froze just as the noodles touched his tongue. Suddenly, the Uchiha jumped onto the counter with a crazed look in his eyes as he began to take off his shirt. **"I HAVE SEEN THE LIGHT! OH GLORIOUS RAMEN-CHAN, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN MY WHOLE LIFE?!"** He screeched while cradling the hot porcelain bowl to his chest.

Ignoring Kazuko's melodious giggles for the time being, Naruto gently set the bowl on the counter and looked Teuchi in the eye. "You...you are the messiah. Sent to Earth in order to spread the holy word of Ramen-chan. When I become Hokage, this while world shall know the glory of Ramen-chan, and of your role as it's prophet." He muttered with utmost seriousness, when suddenly, a random Chunin on the other side of the bar began to howl in laughter.

"Y-You should listen to yourself! I swear, this is the best entertainment I've had at a restaurant!" He got out in between chuckles, but gulped when Naruto Body-Flickered in front of him with a pissed-off expression.

"Y-You dare mock a messenger of Ramen-chan? **GODLESS HEATHEN!" **Naruto shrieked and threw the Chunin out of the booth with only a shove. "You don't deserve to taste of the Holy Noodles! Begone, you are only fit to consume the Anti-Ramen...Ramen-chan's worst enemy." He looked as though he swallowed a bucketful of lemons. "Spaghetti...**FLEE INFIDEL!"** He screamed, and was satisfied when the Chunin ran away with a yelp of terror.

Kazuko walked up to the crazed Uchiha with an amused grin and placed a soft hand on his shoulder. "Alright...we all know ramen is great, but can you please calm down?" She asked with a soft smile that for screamed 'Do as I say or I'll chop your balls off with a spoon'.

Naruto shivered and sheepishly put his shirt back on, eliciting an unnoticeable whine from his blonde companion. "Sorry about that, I don't know what came over me. It was like some omnipotent force took over my body."

**(A/N: Fear your God, puny fictional characters)**

Kazuko looked confused at something and said "Omni...potent? Whatever...don't worry about it. Now can we eat our ramen normally?!"

He grinned and sat back down on the stool. "Of course."

**[Later that night/Uchiha Compound]**

Naruto lied down on his bed with a happy and hopeful smile on his face. After some more small talk, he and Kazuko went their separate ways with the promise that they'd hang out again. "Tou-san...Madara...Izuna, I miss you all, but this place is my new home. I know you guys wouldn't want me moping around all the time, so I'll live on for you." He smiled wider as a picture of Kazuko's face entered his mind. "Besides...I think I can make a good new life here."

**[One Month Later]**

Naruto stood in the mission room with a bored expression alongside Team Seven. Over the past month, both Team Seven and Naruto completed many missions, though the Genin Squad only took on D-Ranks while Naruto only did C-A Rank missions. The young Uchiha's name has also reached the other nations, and he was pleasantly surprised to know that his name was mostly unknown to anyone aside from the major enemies of the Uchiha. Of course, the neutrality the other villages are showing him won't last long once his true power level is revealed.

'Che...not like I have any reason to hide my abilities. I could just crush whoever tries to kill me.' He mentally grumbled while placing a hand on the purple armor covering his hip.

The Third Hokage looked at his subordinates seriously. "I bet you're wondering why I've called you here. We have received a C-Rank Mission from the Land of Waves to escort a woman back to her home. Now, I believe that this mission will be much more difficult than it appears."

Kakashi looked up from his book and asked "What do you mean, Hokage-sama?"

"The Land of Waves has been in a stranglehold by an shipping magnate named Gato. Apparently, this young woman's father completed a bridge that would bring prosperity to the land and drive Gato out. Unfortunately, it didn't work that way as Gato decided to hire some Missing-nin and had them assassinate the poor man. Afterwards, to remove all hope, Gato placed heavy tolls on the bridge...heavy enough to where nobody has ever bothered to travel on the bridge because of the ridiculous prices." The Third explained.

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "I think I understand. The client is using this mission request as a cover for what she really wants us to do. She probably hopes to convince us to overthrow Gato while we are there and finally free their country. Since the Land of Waves is in such poverty, they can't afford a standard assassination mission...perhaps she hopes to pay us after the country can afford it. The question is...are we willing to do so? I'm in, if Team Seven is up to it." He stated.

After some thinking, the three Genin made their answers known.

"I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I let innocent people suffer. I'm in, dattebane!" Kazuko shouted while rubbing her Konoha headband that was worn around her neck.

"I agree with the dobe. I'm in too." Sasuke stated with a joking tone. Surprisingly, he changed since Naruto's talk. The younger Uchiha decided to live a life of happiness, since he admitted that following Itachi's suggestion was pretty stupid. In doing so, he gained friends in his teammates, and he couldn't thank Naruto enough for the talk.

Sakura looked hesitant and muttered "I suppose I'm in too, I can't let Sasuke-kun down after all."

The Third Hokage smiled and said "I'm glad that the Will of Fire burns so brightly in all of you. Regardless, the only reasons that I'm allowing you to go on this mission are that you have two of Konoha's top Jonin coming with you and that no other teams of Jonin are available. Now, please come in!"

The doors opened to reveal a young raven-haired woman wearing a pink dress walking towards them. She bowed and said "My name is Tsunami, and I thank you for accepting this mission."

Naruto looked at her and smiled. "Tsunami-san, we already know your true intentions and we are still going through with it, so don't worry. I'm Naruto Uchiha and the other Jonin is Kakashi Hatake. The Genin are Kazuko Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno."

"Nice to meet you, and I can't thank you enough."

Kakashi turned to his Genin and said "Alright my cute little students, go pack for around two weeks and meet us at the Eastern Gates in thirty minutes." With that, everyone went to prepare.

**[Land of Fire/Road towards the east coast/Two Hours Later]**

As the group traveled along the road, Naruto and Kakashi narrowed their eyes at a pair of puddles sitting in the middle of their path. 'It hasn't rained for weeks. Are these fools really this stupid?' The Uchiha thought.

Suddenly, two identical shinobi rose from the puddles with a deadly look in their eyes. They both had shaggy brown hair, tattered cloaks, respirators, Kirigakure headbands, and matching clawed gauntlets that gleamed with poison. They both dashed towards Tsunami, who was immediately surrounded by the Genin, with their claws poised to strike.

Naruto looked to Kakashi and asked "Do you need them for anything?"

"Nope. They're all yours." The silver-haired man replied with a shrug.

Naruto grinned and blurred forward, immediately slamming a kunai into the brain of the ninja on the right. Before he even had a chance to scream, the other ninja was decapitated by a wind-enhanced kunai by the Uchiha. "**Wind Style: Flying Swallow Jutsu." **Naruto muttered.

As he began to seal away his new bounties, the Genin looked on in awe. "W-wow...Naruto-kun's pretty strong." Kazuko mumbled with a slight blush at his brutality.

Apparently, the young Uzumaki has a slight fetish for violence.

Sasuke just nodded dumbly and thought 'He...he is so strong yet he doesn't have hatred as a motivation. Maybe he will train me, if I ask.'

Sakura just puked at the way Naruto casually killed the two enemies with a smile on his face.

Tsunami and Kakashi were both unaffected, having seen worse things happen during their lives.

Naruto placed the two scrolls that he sealed his enemies into within the tan pouch strapped to his waist and smirked. "The Demon Brothers of Kiri, not a bad paycheck. Are you guys ready to continue?" He asked his comrades, who nodded as they began their trek once more.

**[On a boat/Body of water approaching the Land of Waves/ thirty minutes later]**

Naruto gazed up at the massive bridge that stretched between the two countries with interest. "That is quite a bridge you have there, Tsunami-san."

The woman smiled sadly. "Yes...it was my father's masterpiece. He hoped that it would finally bring peace to our country, but he didn't think that Gato would do what he did. My father, Tazuna, died nobly for his home and family...and I am proud of him." She explained, and the group fell into a rather tense silence.

**[Land of Waves road/20 minutes later]**

The entourage walked along the mist-filled road with their eyes darting in every direction. 'This mist is heavier than it should be...' Naruto activated his **Sharingan** and said "Kakashi...this mist is made of chakra."

"Right." Kakashi looked towards his alerted Genin and ordered "Defensive formation."

As the trio surrounded Tsunami, the mist cleared to reveal three men. One had short and spiky brown hair, brown eyes and wore camouflaged trousers with matching shinobi sandals, bandages wrapped around his face and neck, arm warmers, a Kiri headband worn around the side of his head, and a harness which held a large cleaver-like blade. The other two wore black high-collared cloaks with red cloud designs, and straw hats with ribbons dangling down in front of their faces.

"Zabuza Momochi...the Demon of the Mist, and two of the Akatsuki. Looks like this will be quite the fight." Kakashi muttered with nervous sweat forming on his brow.

The two cloaked men took off their hats and threw them away. One looked extremely similar to Sasuke, but had two tear troughs under each of his **Sharingan** eyes and a stoic expression. The other man had blue skin, gills, beady white eyes, blue hair, and a shark-like grin while he held a massive bandaged sword. "Kakashi Hatake and Naruto Uchiha...surrender Tsunami-san and we won't have to fight." The Sasuke-like man spoke monotonously.

Naruto narrowed his eyes and replied "I'm afraid we can't do that, Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki." He looked towards his fellow Jonin. "I'll handle those two, you deal with Zabuza."

"Gotcha. Be careful, they aren't S-Class ninja for nothing." Kakashi said, not taking his eyes off of his designated foe.

Naruto's eyes morphed into the **Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan** and a black daitō appeared in his hands as he muttered **"Bishamon Bankai: Tensa Zangetsu."** Killing Intent flooded the air as the two sides stared each other down. "Don't worry about me. These two fools will soon realize why I am the most feared Uchiha of my time, surpassed only by Madara." He growled darkly.

"Hehehe...I suppose we can play around a bit before we complete our mission. At least we get the superior opponent." Kisame chuckled as his grin grew wider.

"Kisame, don't underestimate him. Naruto-san is most likely even stronger than I am." Itachi warned as his **Sharingan** morphed into the **Mangekyo**.

Zabuza ignored their conversation in favor of grinning demonically at Kakashi. "Hatake...give me a good fight, will you?"

The silver-haired Jonin unveiled his own implanted **Sharingan** and glared at the former Kiri-nin. "I hate to disappoint you, but I intend to kill you quickly."

As their chakra flared, the shaken Genin and Tsunami knew one thing.

This will certainly be a battle to remember.

**[End]**

**[Ending: Shiawase Neiro by Orange Range]**

**So what do you think of the chapter?**

**I tried to do something different with the Wave Arc. Tazuna's been dead since sometime before the mission, the bridge was already built but it is currently useless since Gato placed such a heavy fee for traveling on it, and Zabuza isn't the only foe they have to face. Plus, this is pretty much a mission to assassinate Gato.**

**Oh, and I refuse to bash anyone. Sasuke is already beginning to walk the path of good and I plan on having Sakura undergo a positive change soon. Plus, I'm not writing a council other than the elders in this story. Why would I bash something that doesn't even exist in canon?**

**Anyhow, the next update will probably be for Rebirth of the Ōtsutsuki. And following that, I plan on working on some Naruto/Fairy Tail stuff. I am happy to say that I have my will to write those stories back. Hell, I've already began to write the next chapter of Fairies In Our Hearts (It's been a pretty long time since the last chapter came out anyways.)**

**Sadly, I am putting everything aside from my Fairy Tail stuff, Will of a Single Man, and Rebirth of the Ōtsutsuki on hold for the time being. **

**1.) I'm having writer's block issues with my Naruto/RWBY stories**

**2.) My Naruto/Legend of Korra stories are for shits and giggles anyway so those don't even have a definite update schedule**

**3.) Everything else is up for a rewrite in some fashion.**

**Please respect my decisions because I honestly do work hard to bring you guys the best stories I can possibly make. It's at the point where most of my free time goes to writing my stories, so please be patient.**

**See you tomorrow, maybe tonight. Who knows.**

**Follow, Favorite, Review!**


End file.
